


Riding Trains with Boys

by megolas



Category: DC Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megolas/pseuds/megolas





	Riding Trains with Boys

Riding Trains With Boys

Tim's armour is uncomfortable. It has been since Dick grabbed him by the arm when they hit the curve at Sea Isle. Well, actually, he's been semi-hard since he arrived, but it's only since that curve and the jump to the northbound train that he's been hard *and* actively plotting revenge. He switches arms and listens to the noise of the train on the track. They're on a straight stretch, still near the sea, and Dick isn't concentrating on Tim as hard as he should, which makes it all the more easier all the more easy to slip the blindfold down and watch Dick balance.

He's unaware. He's beautiful.

Tim drops to a crouch and watches Dick turn slowly in his direction.

"Quitting so soon?"

Tim schools his face to blankness. "Cramp." He watches Dick flip onto his feet and starts to rub his leg. Dick steps closer, a look of concern visible despite the blindfold and the mask. Tim grins internally, moving swiftly to block and pin Dick to the roof of the car.

Tim knows that Dick knows at least three ways of getting out of this pin, but he's not trying to break Tim's hold. In fact -- Tim wiggles to check -- he seems to be enjoying himself right where he is. "Wait, don't tell me. This is another Robin thing?"

Dick laughs. "Heh. You could say that."

Tim raises an eyebrow at Dick. "Batman didn't do this too, did he? Seems to have done everything else and I'd hate to be repetitive"

Tim's pretty sure that if Dick was anyone else right now, he'd have damaged himself laughing. Instead, Dick's just smirking at him because he knows Tim just twitched behind his mask with the mental images. It only takes a moment of distraction and he's pinned under Dick. Dick's weight is serving to remind Tim that an armoured codpiece is not always your friend, but his fingers sliding across Tim's mouth provide a welcome diversion. That, and the kiss that follows.

It's slow and deep and Dick's fingers are sliding through Tim's hair and pressing into the curve of his skull as the train rattles along the tracks. Tim can't breathe, but it's so easy to get his hands on Dick's shoulders and flip them over again without breaking the kiss. It's almost like sparring, even more so because they're still on the top of the *train*.

Dick's blindfold on is smooth against Tim's as he traces the edge of it and ducks down to place a kiss on Dick's throat. He tastes of sea air and it's driving Tim closer to the edge. He really hopes that Dick hasn't charged his suit yet, not that Tim doesn't know how to discharge it, but that would take up time, and time is already short as far as Tim's concerned.

Tim's pretty sure he hasn't, though, and he's proved right when he slips his fingers under the top of Dick's tights and tugs. Dick's fingers are sliding up towards Tim's hips and digging in when Tim slides down and mouths at the front of Dick's jockstrap.

"*Fuck*, Tim. Christ."

Tim hums and tugs the jock down too. Now he can smell musk, it's thick against his tongue when he takes the head into his mouth, scraping lightly with the barest hint of teeth. Dick's fingers have stopped their bruising pressure and have migrated to his hair, tugging and pulling. Tim lets his jaw loosen as he takes more of the shaft into his mouth. The train provides a rhythm to his sucking, and it's almost a perfect counterpoint to Dick's hips as he bucks under Tim's hands. Dick's moans are starting to merge with the sound of the train on the rails, and Tim knows he's not going to be able to hear a train without an instant hard-on for a long time.

Tim can feel the strain in Dick's thighs and the whimpers that are trying to escape his own throat, muffled by Dick's cock as he swallows around him. Dick's fingers tighten in Tim's hair, and for a moment he's frozen in an arch before he comes and Tim's throat tightens around him. When Dick's fingers relax, Tim pulls away and wipes the back of his gauntlet across his mouth and stretching. Dick pushes the blindfold up and he's smirking. Tim raises an eyebrow and watches Dick pull himself up into a crouch. Dick's still grinning and Tim braces himself for the pounce. It wouldn't do to fall off the train, even if it is slowing down.

Or it's coming to a stop, actually.  Dick peers over the side. "Looks like this is our stop."

Tim watches Dick swing away. His own jock is suddenly more pressing than it's ever been in his life, and somehow he just knows that the lines to Dick's apartment are going to take forever.

There better be the best blowjob of his life at the end of this.

He grits his teeth and follows Dick.


End file.
